bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Larry-Suit
Current = |-|Cartoon Series= Larry-Suit This page is for the different costume pieces for Larry-Boy's costume. Description Generally used for combat the evil elements of Bumblyburg, moderate protective materials supplies the perfect comfort to it's wearer while still looking really cool. Plunger Ears On the mask are the plunger ears. Their main function works by releasing them from the sides, and can latch onto items bigger than the ears (though he can use them to catch smaller objects, like a chocolate bar). Larry-Boy mostly uses these to swing across the city (Spider-Man's websliging), or to catch things, such as crooks and thieves. The ears also work as a transmit radio for him to contact Alfred. They're mostly connected to a rope, though they'll just de-attach from the mask. They were also used for a program Alfred once install called "Genetic Weed Analyzer" to scan the weed's information. There's no explanation how Larry-Boy operates them, but Phil Vischer states in his podcast that Larry just uses his head to make them work. In The Silly Ray, Larry-Boy can use them even when he's not wearing it. According to the Bumblyburg Bios, the plunger ears were an idea by Alfred. Helmet/Mask This is used mainly to protect Larry-Boy's identity, though it has other purposes, such as the operation of the plunger ears. In VeggieTales in the House, a translucent visor was added. Despite the changes, the design has been kept the same. The top has a fin design with yellow lining on the side. In the cartoon series, the front of the fin has yellow instead on the sides. It's debatable whenever it's actually a mask or helmet. In the main series, it is stated that it's a helmet in Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!, though in the cartoon series, it is a mask as seen in Fly By Might that it is flexible. In VeggieTales in the House, it is depicted as a helmet as metal can be scraping. It made a cameo in the Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush mini-magazine. Utility Belt In the main series, the belt doesn't have a lot of functions. The only time it was used was in the first episode where it was a transmit radio. However, it comes into play as the main gadget Larry-Boy uses in the cartoon series. It contains a lot of gadgetry he uses whenever he's fighting crime or other necessary purposes. (ie. Inspector Gadget) The list includes: *A radar guided spatula *Tweezers *A electric mixer and bowl *A flashlight (see image) *Lawn chair *Mouse trap *Saw *Feather duster *Cooling fan *Cream pie *A lava lamp *A mirror *Guitar *Hair Dryer Cape Although he doesn't wear one most of the time, Larry-Boy might often wear a cape. This costume piece originated from the cartoon series. It didn't serve any purpose other than just a decoration, although he did use it to lure the Angry Eyebrows into Ma Mushroom's Knitmaster 3000. However, it comes into play in the video game adaption of Bad Apple where it's known as the S.M.A.R.T. Cape ( Super Mental Automatic Replacement Technology). It was invented by Alfred, and it has two purpose. One is that Larry-Boy can use it to glide over far distances, though he can't fly very far. The other is that it can turn Larry-Boy into a different form of energy (eg. static, metal). Larry-Boy uses this to active buttons and switches in order to proceed his mission. Jet pack A powered jet pack with retractable wings, and replaces the cape Larry-Boy usually uses. (Though in some promo images, the cape is still used.) Unlike the cape, he can uses this to reach high places. Category:Costumes Category:Devices